Memoirs Of A Headbanger PART ONE
by FellForEmeraldEyes
Summary: Agatha Lee is 19 and already a rising musician with a crazy stalker sending her the eyes of dead prostitutes. Spencer Reid is a 24 year old Genius and FBI profiler with 3 PhDs and an eiditic memory. Find out how these two lives were fated to cross paths.


Prologue:

Agatha could always sense when Something was going to be off or weird before it happened. She had a sixth sense for these kinds of things. Immediatly waking this morning she knew today was going to be eventful in a not so good way. But she never expected her day to turn into a full FBI investigation to catch a stalker with his eye on The famous Agatha Lee, Lead singer and songwriter of Metal Scene's newest band Rebel Souls.

Day One: Do you see me?

It was only 6:30 on a sunny saturday morning as Agatha was suddenly awakened by a hard and rushed knock at her apartment door. Looking at the clock and groaning at how early it was, she fought the urge to lay back down and close her eyes. Instead she slowly rose from her mess she liked to call a bed. Which was just a mattress, a comforter, and a half-ass pillow placed on the floor of her apartment bedroom. She didnt exactly have much money but she was happy with what she had.

Agatha was the lead singer of a very successful metal band which was quickly making its way to the top of the rock charts in just two years of being signed by the major record label, Black Tar Records.

She finaly made her way through her tiny home to the front door and pressed an eye against the peephole but didnt see anyone. She decided to open the door anyway feeling her stomach turn as she did so.

Agatha couldnt shake this bad feeling she had at the bottom of her stomach as she saw a small black jewerly box sitting delicately on the floor in front of her door. It had a note taped to the top of it with typed black letter that read "now do you see me?"

With shaking hand she reached down grasping the small box that to her suprise was sort of heavy. Knowing already that it was too heavy to be jewerly she pulled the lid off and gazed inside with wide and horrified eyes.

She hadnt realized she was screaming untill her neighbor ran oustide in only boxers and a wife beater shirt on to inspect the noise coming from the hall.

She let the box slip from her grasp as she froze with fear watching two bloodied eyeballs hit the floor and roll a few inches.

Spencer Reid was sitting at his desk within his secluded cubicle reading "Empty Planet" for the third time while waiting for a case to appear. He hated having to come into work on a saturday. He would much rather stay home and sleep. He always slept better when the sun was out. It kept away his nightmares and fears though he would never admit that outloud.

He was on the last page of his book as Derek morgan walked up to his desk making himself cozy sitting on the corner of it before greeting Spencer.

"Mornin Kid" he stated just before yawning then complaining about saturdays and not being aloud to sleep in.

Spencer waited for morgan to finish his complaints before returning the greeting.

"remember that prostitutes body that was found three days ago?" morgan asked lamely messing with a rubix cube that was sitting on the desk.

"The one with her eyes gouged out but we never found?" spencer replied throwing his book in a drawer before looking up to see morgan nodding his head up and down.

"Looks like we found them now. Hotch wants us in the conference room in ten." he simply stated before leaving spencers cubicle.

Rising from his desk chair, spencer thought curiously about where a pair of prostitutes gouged eyes could have been found that they hadnt looked. Shaking the thought from his mind , he walked in a fast pace to the conference room resulting in being the first one there as always.

Reid took his usual seat and waited for everyone else to file in. A few minutes later everyone was there waiting as JJ walked around the table handing each agent their own folder containing information on the newest case.

Hotch started talking once JJ sat down opening her own folder. "As you all know the body of a 16 year old prostitute was found in the back of an abandoned building a few days ago. Her eyes were violently taken from the body and up until this morning missing."

JJ pointed a clicker towards the projection screen as a gruesome image of the young girls body appeared making everyones stomach flip.

Hotch continued looking away from the screen, "The eyes turned up around 6:30 am today at the door step of Agatha Lee. Their was a typed message taped to the front of a jewelry box which contained the eyes."

"Now do you see me?" reid stated reading the information from his case folder.

"Why was this delivered to the girl. whats her relation to the prostitute?" Emily Prentiss asked the team as she reviewed the evidence photos and information.

Reid spoke up giving his input. "well it looks like This girl has a stalker that is desperatly wanting her attention. In this case this unsub has probably gone unnoticed to Agatha and is yearning for her to see them." That was usually the case when dealing with a stalker who left messages similiar to this one.

After a few silent seconds Garcia spoke up, "wait Agatha Lee as in Sinister Kid from Rebel Souls?" She asked with shock clearly on her face.

JJ nodded pressing the clicker to show the next image reid imagined was Agatha. As he looked he felt his breath catch slightly while taking in her features. She was pale and skinny just like him but with the most intoxicating face and curves in all the right places. Her eye make up was very dark and heavy and she looked to be standing on a stage holding a microphone in one hand and the mike stand in the other with a full band around her performing.

He never really had a habit of noticing the female body but in this case he couldnt pull his eyes away as he was hypnotized by her beautiful appearence. She was obviosly gothic to a degree. She wore busted fishnet tights, a plaid black and red miniskirt with a black corseted tube top. although she wore black and red arm bands, spencer could see she had a full sleeve of tattoos on her right arm and a spider web tattoo running along the side of her neck which was almost completly covered by her very long straight black hair that had one bleached white piece toward the front of her bangs.

The 24 year old genius was pulled out of his thought as morgan started questioning garcia who seemed to know this girl named agatha lee.

"baby girl, what the hell are you talking about?" he gave the tech analyst a weird questioning face waiting for her response.

"Agatha Lee A.K.A Sinister Kidd. Lead singer of the fairly new rock band Rebel Souls. Her voice is haunting and terrific. rebel souls was discorvered only two years ago and has been climbing the rock charts to the top ever since. I have both of her albums and a few of their posters."

Spencer took in everything garcia had mentioned. It made sense that she would have a stalker that was willing to kill for her attention. If she was already so famous in the music scene then the unsub was most likely a very obsessed fanatic.

"In this type of situation, The unsub is no doubt one of her overly- obsessed fans that desperatly wants her attention. We've seen this kind of stalking before. if he is already killing then then we must hurry to gather any information we can before he strikes again. his victims are prostitutes which means it will only be a matter of time before we find another message. lets get this guy as fast as possible. Reid and morgan I want you two to go down and collect information from Agatha at her apartment. Garcia, start doing a background check on this girl. scan her fansites and fanmail see if anything sticks out. JJ And prentiss go down to the local sites and talk to the girls see if they've noticed anything or anyone that doesnt fit." Hotch ordered as everyone stood form their seats grabbing their things and walking out the conference room.

Reid had to question Agatha with morgan. He could feel his heart start to race as he thought about being face to face with whom, to him, was the most beautiful female he has ever seen. He instantly compared Agatha to Lila Archer whom he dated breifly after solving the case of her stalker.

Of course she was nothing like Lila Archer though. Just from appearence alone anyone could see that Agatha was not someone easily intimidated or weakened by anything. Lila never knew how to stand up for herself and always tried to hurt Spencer before he could possibly hurt her first. The classic "get them before they get you" scenarios.

Before leaving the BAU building, reid stopped by his desk to grab his messenger. Throwing it over his shoulder, he looked up just in time to see garcia running towards him with a cd in her grasp.

"Hey hun, I couldnt help notice you checking out agatha lee on the projection screen." she paused smiling a bit as she watched a deep red flush the young genius's face.

"is there something you needed Garcia?" reid asked slightly annoyed that she noticed his breif moment of paralysis.

Garcia nodded, handing the cd over to reid and continueing "I downloaded this a few days ago. its a few of her songs. You should probably get familiar with her music before you talk to her. She is very personal with her lyrics. Just thought you'd like it." she ended smiling at the doctor.

He returned it with a slight smile also, stating "Thanks PG. I'll make morgan play it in the SUV."

Once they were both in the SUV, buckled in and ignition started, reid pulled the disc from its casing, placed it in the player and turned the volume up slightly.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?" morgan asked watching reids actions.

"Garcia wants us to get familiar with her music before we interview her." he stated simply looking ahead and waiting for the first track to play. When the music finaly started, he jumped slightly takin aback by how beautiful her voice really was. He glanced down at the track listing that garcia included. The first track was called "Thoughtless".

The song started off with the sounds of a piano softly playing as she sang along.

_All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming  
_

After a slight pause the drums flowed in along with the guitars and bass. Agathas voice crescendoed heavily as the music got louder.

"Wow! Garcia was right. That girl has got some pipes!" Morgan stated as reid continued to listen intently, taking in every note of the song.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

All my friends are gone,  
They died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried  
I'm gonna take you down  
Gonna take you down

The last line was repeated three times before continueing on.

_All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
and Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming_

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming

The song finished, fading into the background leaving both FBI agents stunned and entertained. Looking up from his lap, reid noticed that Morgan had pulled into an apartment building parking lot. Right away He realized where they were. It was the same apartment building that he would visit to buy dilaudid back when he fought his addiction. He hadn't relapsed in six months and was very strong now but felt a small urge for the drug every once in a while. Of course he would never let anyone know that little fact.

"Alright kid. We are here. Stay alert. I know how much trouble passes through this neighborhood." Morgan recited as they exited the BAU issued vehicle.

Agatha lived on the second level of apartments in apartment B4. Approaching her door Morgan and Reid could hear a faint noise coming from inside the apartment. Knocking gently, the two agents were shocked when the door opened on its own to reveal a somewhat bare living room lined with booksehelves piled with many books. It reminded Spencer of his own Living room.

They walked into the room inspecting it and looking all around them for the young rockstar. realizing that the soft noise was coming from a door to their left. walking closer they realized that the noise was similiar to the sounds of vomiting.

"Ms. Lee? This is Special Agents Derek Morgan And Dr. Spencer Reid. Ms. Lee are you alright?" they walked closer about to knock on the door when the toilet flushed and Agatha threw the bathroom door open looking at the two agents with blurred and fuzzy eyes.

Reid took in her appearence carefully. She wore ripped and distressed black jeans and a black fishnet long sleeve shirt over a strapless tube bra showing her midrift. Her long black hair was straight and crimped in various places. Her dark make-up was smudged from vomiting, he imagined.

Even in a state of slight illness, he still found her to be the most hauntingly beautiful female he has ever noticed. He was pulled from his thoughts as she started to speak softly.

"Im fine. just a little nauseaus from the sight of human eyes staring at me from a jewelry box. how did you get in here?" She asked walking past the agents looking into reids eyes as she passed by. He felt his breath catch in his throat as she stared into him.

Almost as if paralyzed by her eyes he froze unable to move until she looked away.

Morgan spoke first staring at the young doctor oddly. "Your door swung open when we knocked." he stated simply.

"I guess I forgot to lock it. It wont stay closed on its own. This whole building is a piece of shit." she replied pushing the door closed and locking it at the deadbolt. when she turned around to face the agents Reid noticed a small flash of something sad in her eyes and upon her face. as quick as it was there it was gone.

"Um Ms. Lee we are here to..."

"Call me Agatha. Ms. lee is not my name." she interrupted morgan with a small smile.

"Right. well Agatha, we are here to ask you a few questions about the events of this morning around the time of 6:30." Morgan replied in a serious yet gentle tone. Both agents could clearly see how shaken up she was over the situation.

She frowned slightly before speaking. "well go ahead then. I can recall every detail second by second. I will never be able to get that image out of my head." she shivered slightly recalling that morning's traumatic event. at this spencer reid spoke for the first time since arriving.

"most victims find it very difficult to put certain gruesome images to rest. Its a common situation and it becomes easier over periods of time." he stated trying not to sound stupid or idiotic in front of this total stranger whom he cant help but feel a strong attraction to.

Agatha looked straight into the doctor's eyes. Crossing her arms and taking a few short steps toward him she replied. "Just a suggestion, 'Doctor' Reid" she stated putting emphasis on the word doctor "dont refer to me as a victim. and be that as it may, God chose to curse me with an eiditic memory. I will always remember it as if it happened just minutes ago." she backed away slightly turning her attention to derek who wasted no time in commenting.

"Hey reid dont you have an eiditic memory too or whatever.?" he asked dumbly. reid felt the embarrassment hot on his cheeks as the young musician smiled slightly looking at him.

Upon meeting this complte stranger she felt a certain magnetic pull towards the tall and skinny young doctor. She normaly wasnt attracted to that type of guy. All her exes were drug addicts and skinheads. All of them metal heads and tattooed with barely any skin that wasnt inked. Some of them were even violently abusive. Right away she could tell that spencer reid was most likely too shy to even talk to a woman. he was quiet and kept to himself, not to mention very good looking and for some reason she was very attracted to him.

"nice to know Im not the only one then. You have questions about the incident. I havent got all day, I have a show tonight so if you dont mind moving this along?" She stated simply, walking over to the small couch and stitting with her legs tucked underneath her body.

Reid noticed that she hadnt seemed taken aback by his professional title of doctor and his young appearence. She seemed not to care about it which excited and suprised spencer quiea a bit. A day didnt go by that he'd have to explain his professional status. Morgan started questioning her as the young doctor silently walked around the apartment living room inspecting the pictures, books, doors looking for anything out of place.

"First off, we're gonna need you to start by making a list of everyone you know. Every name that you can think of will really help us find this guy. And no offense but I really dont feel good about you're living conditions. If our suporvisor approves..." Morgan stopped dead in his tracks when the young girl shot him an evil glare and interrupted his sentence.

"What's wrong with my living conditions?" she asked not taking her eyes off morgan.

Reid turned around from the book shelf quickly upon hearing Agatha calling out Morgan. The young doctor silently admitted that he was impressed to see a such a petite female not get intimidated by derek morgan. Morgan was a fairly large and built guy and could even make guys larger then him cringe. The total opposite of Spencer Reid, who was tall but very skinny. He had a small six pack but never worked out much. He could never have that effect on someone like morgan could.

Morgan shifted a bit, slightly thrown off guard that she disrupted his speaking. He wasted no time in pointing out the flaws of her home. "This whole neighborhood is nothing but trouble. Someone is stalking you and if you're here than its that much easier to get to you and seriously hurt you. We are going to have to relocate you to a safe house until this case is solved and your safe."

Morgan was assertive but gentle as he spoke to the musician, watching as the tension eased from her face. Reid could clearly see that her concern was leaving her home. He thought up a quick solution, walking closer to stand right beside both of them.

"Look Morgan, she clearly doesnt feel right having to leave her apartment. Let her stay here. The other agents can stay with her in shifts. plus if we relocate her then whoever is after her could go into hiding and we wouldnt find him. Its happened before." Reid finished his pitch stealing a glance towards Agatha who noticed giving him a small smile. reid returned it feeling his cheeks flush a deep pink.

Derek thought it over a bit before nodding and replying "I'll call hotch and run it by him" he stated grabbing his cell phone and stepping into the hall.

"thank you Dr. Reid." Reid turned around to see her smiling widely at him. _She has such a beautiful smile. stop it reid! You dont need a repeat of lila archer! _

Smiling and shaking his head slightly he replied "You dont have to adress me as Dr."

"Can I call you Spencer?" she asked innocently tilting her head just a bit. Reid could feel heat running to his face as he nodded once.

"Yeah sure. Thats fine" he muttered looking away slightly embarrased. He never was too smooth when talking to women. Or anyone for that matter.

There was a bit of an akward silence as Agatha stood there watching reid shift uncomfortable. She smiled to herself thinking that his social akwardness was cute but felt the urge to break him of it.

Being the first to speak, she brought up his PhDs, watching the pink creep into his cheeks.

"So Doctor huh?" she paused slightly watching him nod quickly only glancing her way every few seconds.

"Well you dont seem like the medical type so Im gonna assume You have a PhD? multiple maybe?" He was suprised that she had guessed multiple. He always had to mention that fact first when questioned.

"Yea th-three. Uh mathematics, chemistry and engineering." he stated, finaly looking fully towards her regretting it quickly. He felt the urge to pull her into him and kiss the intoxicating set of lips positioned without flaw upon her also flawless face.

Pushing that feeling aside he shoved his hands in his pockets watching her smile broaden.

"Thats impressive. three PhDs and an eiditic memory. You're IQ must be in the 180's." she smiled watching Spencers eyes widen a bit as his lips turned into a shocked smile.

"um 187 actually. how did you guess that?" he asked, thinking about what a good profiler she would make for the unit.

Agatha smiled at a bewildered spencer before stating "Oh it wasnt a guess" she drew her hands into the air slightly wiggling her fingers. "Im psychic." she laughed seeing spencer smile at her stupid joke.

"Okay psychic, whats gonna happen in 30 seconds?" spencer pushed laughing softly while she thought for a second.

"Well Agent Morgan is going to walk back in here and say that Your suporvisor approved and You have first shift because I scare him slightly." she stated matter of factly.

Reid being the skeptic that he is questioned her ability, cocking his head to the side.

"There is no way you can know that will happen." He shook his head lightly as the apartment door opened once more.

Derek morgan walked through the frame shoving his phone into the holder on his pocket stepping up to reid.

"Hotch approved. It was your idea so you get to stay with her tonight cause no offense but you scare me a little." Morgan stated looking at Agatha, as a wide-eyed reid looked towards her as well watching her smirk slightly and shrug her shoulders.

"maybe next time you will have faith in my paranormal abilities." Reid could tell it was a statement, not a question.

"Wow" was all The genius could utter before finding his words. "Have you ever thought of working for the FBI?"

A confused Morgan watched the two of them laughing with each other before shaking his head and deciding that he'd rather not know.

Before Morgan left for the night, Reid ran down to the SUV grabbing his go bag, that they required to have on hand just incase they couldnt go home sometimes. Upon entering the apartment, reid could hear a guitar playing softly and an even softer yet strong humming complimenting the guitar. Reid felt instantly drawn to the music and found himself practically floating towards the slightly open bedroom door.

Reid pushed the door open a bit more to find Agatha sitting on her bed, which was stationed on the floor, strumming an acoustic guitar while scribbling on a notepad in front of her. She glanced up instantly embarrased as spencer leaned against the doorframe smiling.

"Any request?" she laughed slightly as he thought for a few seconds.

"Blackbird by the beatles?" he suggested watching the joy take on her flawless features.

"Nice choice, come sit down." she waved him over and patted the matress spot next to her.

Reid was reluctant at first to sit next to her but finaly shook away any feelings of akwardness and joined her on the bed, sitting with his knees slightly bent. He smiled as she started strumming the cords of the guitar in perfect rythm. She gave her own little twist on the notes making the song slightly her as she sang the lyrics.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

She finished playing with a bit of humming as spencer sat there lokking at her in amazement. She layed the guitar down gently on the floor and looked at spencer. They locked eyes and both felt their breath ctah in their throats unable to talk.

Agatha cleared her throat slightly averting her eyes and speaking first "So what did you think?" she smiled slightly watching spencer search for words himself.

"You're really talented. Ive never heard a beatles song played that beautifully by anyone other then the original." he stated looking at her while she blushed for a moment.

"Th-thanks." she stuttered wondering why this guy was stealing her breath and causing her heart to beat faster and faster. "Well um, Im gonna go take a shower. Um make youself at home. if you get hungry or thirsty, Im sure you seen where the kitchen is." she smiled standing up and walking out leaving spencer sitting on her bed watching her walk into the bathroom that was straight across the small hall.

He was pulled from his thoughts about Agatha as the sounds of water turned on. Spencer walked out of the bedroom grabbing his messenger bag and pulling out his laptop, getting to work on the names on the list that she made just before Derek left.

He had just finished emailing the list to Garcia when Agatha walked into the living room in just a black towel wrapped loosely around her small frame. Her hair was damp and had a slight wavy flow to it. her skin was still glistening with water and emmiting a sweet fragrance of her kiwi shower gel and shampoo. Spencer could hardly focus on the work in front of him as she sat next to him on the small couch. She was so close to him, her exposed knee and thigh brushed against his khaki pant leg, making his heart beat so fast he was sure it was going to burst out of his chest.

"What are you doing Spencer?" SHe caught him off guard pulling him out of his sensual thoughts.

Clearing his throught a bit he responded stealing small glances at her bare skin. The towel barely covered her mid thighs and up stopping just above her large chest revealing a good amount of cleavage.

Looking straight ahead, he finalt found his voice, temporarily unable to speak for a few moments. "Um I was just emailing your list of contacts to our technical analyst. She is a big fan of your's." he stated looking at her face.

She wore no make-up having just gotten out of the shower. Even in a natural appearence she was still shockingly beautiful. Reid found himself staring and forced himself to look away. Instead of replying to the comment she chose a different subject not wanting to discuss her fame. It was always her favorite thing.

"How old are you spencer?" She asked in a small innocent voice, once again catching him off guard.

"Im 24. You? he turned the tables waiting for her reply.

"19" She stated looking at her bookshelf.

"Wow so young and already very successful in the musical industry" He stated looking at her shift uncomfortably at the mention of her success.

He chose not to question her about it. He watched as she walked into her bedroom, coming back minutes later holding some blankets and an extra pillow. After placing them on the seat next to him, she smiled slightly before saying "Goodnight spencer."

Before she left the living room, Spencer remembered something she said from earlier.

"Hey Agatha? I thought you had a concert tonight?" he asked curious as to why she would be going to sleep at that moment.

She smiled to herself slightly before turning around sitting back on the couch to look Reid in the eyes.

"I lied" It was a quick and simple explanation but Spencer Reid Is not one for quick and simple. He didnt want to pry but he needed to know why she lied.

"Why would you lie to morgan about having show?" He had to admit he was baffled by that.

Agatha shifted slightly turning her body towards his as much as possibly. She fought extremly hard against the urge to crash her lips into his.

Before replying, Agatha and spencer locked eyes, both struggling to breathe.

"If I tell you why, Can I trust that it stays between us?" She pleaded with her eyes watching the curios nods of the genius.

"Im not too fond of authority figures. especially cops and FBI etc. etc." She paused looking away slightly. "I dont know, Agent Morgan just made me feel so uncomfortable. But not you. I dont know what it is about you but to be honest I feel safe. Safer then what Ive been feeling." she gave spencer a quick kiss on his cheek and walked into her bedrrom before giving Spencer Reid a chance to reply.

Not that he could form words at the moment. The sudden kiss though only minor sent electricity throughout his entire body. It took a second to actually register that she was out the room already.

He turned toward her bedroom door ,which now closed tightly, speaking loud enough for only himself to hear, "Goodnight Agatha"

It was almost midnight before Spencer crashed on the couch still fully clothed and his laptop still placed on his lap. Agatha woke suddenly from a bad dream, covered in a cold sweat. See that it was only 12:28 AM, She decided to smoke a little bit of weed, to calm her nerves.

"Shit!" she exclaimed quietly remembering that she kept her stash in a hallowed out book on the shelf in her living room.

It wouldnt have been a problem if there wasnt a federal agent sleeping on her couch just feet from the shelf.

"Okay Just be super quiet Aggie"

The desperate girl convinced herself that she wasnt the noisy clumsy mess that she actually was just long enough to sneak into her living room. She kept her eyes on the couch the entire time it took her to inch her way towards the book.

Once to the shelf, Agatha sighed, quickly stealing a glance towards a sleeping doctor. She could see his brow sweating and muttering words that she couldnt decipher.

He looked to be having a bad dream much like the one Agatha was about to chase away with pot. Retrieving the book that contained her mood relaxer, she tiptoed her way back towards her bedroom where she could light up in peace.

Just before making it past the kitchen door screamed, as a small mouse ran across her foot, loud enough to wake spencer from his nightmares and drop the book scatterring five or six rolled joints.

"Fuck" she said to herself as spencer jumped from the couch, rushing to her aid.

"Agatha are you alright?" He seemed freaked out and worried that something bad might have happened while he was lost in his slumber.

Regaining his posture as Agatha flashed an embarassed smile, he noticed her quickly trying to retrieve something unrecongizable in the dark apartment. Only once making his way towards the light switch and flipping it on, could he take in what was spilt from what looked to be a hallowed book of poetry.

"Agatha, is that marijuana?" he furrowed his brow pulling the book now containing the joints into his hands and opening it to inspect.

"Yes Spencer, it is. May I have it back please?" She was a little annoyed, anticipating his response.

"Are you serious?" She knew it was rhetorical but couldnt help nod her head in frustration. "Im a fedral agent, I cant let you take mind altering drugs while in my custody. My boss will have my head and my job."

Reid started towards the bathroom and closed the door before agatha realized he wasnt in front of her anymore. SHe slammed her fists against the door a few times cursing spencer resorting to begging him before hearing a flush of the toilet.

SPencer Reid walked out of the bathroom with the now empty book and walked past her, making his way towards his makeshift bed.

"You bastard!" Agatha exclaimed making reid smile to himself thankful that she only saw his back but remained silent until she began throwing threats his way.

"Fine I dont need that. I can have harder shit here in ten minutes." At that Spencer turned around to find her pacing through the apartment, looking through everything.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Looking for my fucking Phone!" she yelled not stopping to look at spencer.

"Its one in the morning why do you need your phone?" he started to follow her grabbing the small cell phone once she finally located it under the pillow in her room.

"Spencer dont be a child. Give me the damn phone!" She tried retrieving it but to no avail as the young doctor, being much taller, simply held it above his head smiling as he watched the girl jump for it.

Stopping suddenly she eyed spencer, unable to stop herself from laughing along with him.

"You think this is funny?" She asked through small fits of laughter herself.

"Yes actually I do." Spencer nodded still laughing.

The laughter stopped abruptly as spencer felt himself being hurdled to the ground, his back making a massive impact with the mattress.

Slightly confused, Reid looked up to find Agatha straddling his waist and stomach. Their eyes locked as each felt their breath once again catch in their throats and their hearts start to beat faster and faster.

Unable to comprehend what just happened, reid struggled to speak.

"D-did you... just ...tackle me?" he managed to breathe out each word never averting his eyes.

She smirked then bit her bottom lip carefully before replying.

"Afraid so Doctor Reid. what are you gonna do about?" she asked with lust in her eyes.

It took all of her power to fight the urges of kissing the federal agent underneath her body. Unknown to her, Spencer reid was fighting those same urges.

With a devalish grin plastered on his face, Reid flipped her over in one fluid motion. Spencer now held both of her wrists in one hand bound above her head. The other hand was incidently placed lightly on her exposed hip.

With shock in her eyes, agatha could hardly breathe with spencers face just inches from hers. She mentally smacked herself for thinking and feeling such things. He was an agent for the FBI and she was a case that he was working. Nothing else.

All things considered, she ignored the warning signs speaking softly. Speaking his name lustfully.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah" Both unable to hold a steady breath.

"Kiss me..."

Spencer lowered his head a few inches feeling her warm breath sweet on his lips. Pressing his lips to hers gently, he let go of her hands, resting his hand now on her cheek, before pulling away abrubptly.

"Agatha We cant be doing this. Im a federal Agent. I could lose my job" He stated soft but firmly, looking into her eyes as she smiled suddenly, throwing spencer off guard.

"Noone has to know spencer." She snaked her arm around his neck twirling a piece of his hair and pulling at it slightly, exciting reid and causing his heart to beat even faster.

"I promise I wont tell anyone"

With that said he allowed her to pull him fully onto her body, kissing each other with hunger and lust.

Agatha couldnt help thinking about the perfect way their lips locked into each other, as if God shaped their mouths by hand. A lock and key in some ways. Fated to be intertwined forever.

Agatha licked Spencer's bottom lip requesting permission to explore his mouth. Reid split his lips apart granting her tongue access. She massaged his tongue with hers, smiling into the kiss when she felt a moan in the back of his throat escape. All too quickly the kiss was broken as spencer pulled away slightly, recieving a small frown.

"Stop! Agatha we cant do this."

"Spencer, I like you" She flashed an innocent smile before looking at the clock beside her bed.

"But fine, I understand. Anyways we should probably go back to sleep."

"yeah, sorry"

With that Agatha couldnt stop a slight laugh from escaping causing spencer's face to contort in confusion.

"Dont apologize Spencer, anyone ever tell you that you are an amazing kisser?"

Shaking his head no, Spencer felt the blood rushing to heat his cheeks. He stood ready to walk out of the room back to his make shift bed but was haulted by Agatha's voice.

"Spencer?"

Turning around he noticed the sudden transformation in her mood. In a matter of seconds Agatha changed from sweet and cheerful, to broken and scared. Though she would not admit it, Spencer knew she was afraid of waking up to another gift at her door.

"Yeah?"

"C-could you stay in here? I feel stupid asking but, I dont know. Your presence makes me feel less in danger, I guess" she blinked away hot tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She refused to ever let anyone see her cry. She hated feeling vulnerable.

Reid was reluctant to respond. Unsure of himself, though feeling the urge to protect her as if she belonged to him or something.

"um y-yeah, I guess I can stay in here"

A sudden wave of nerves and butterflies caught in the doctor's stomach when Agatha smiled throwing back the covers and patted the space next to her. Spencer crawled in under the covers, making sure to give the young musician enough space to keep her comfortable but froze unable to breathe, when she pulled herself close to his body, curling into him.

"Thank you Spencer" She felt him tense up as she placed her head slightly on his arm, taking in his scent. He smelled of axe body wash and cologne.

Day Two: Consequenses

It was once again 6:30 in the morning when Agatha was jilted awake by a hard knock on her apartment door. Already knowing the probability of who it might be, she stole a glance at a sleeping Spencer. Her heart stopped when the knocking came once more the light footsteps fading into the hall. The softness of the feet reminded her of a woman.

Deciding to have courage, she slipped from the bed careful not to wake reid. She tiptoed towards the front door, pressing her ear to the wood listening for movement in the empty hallway. she only had one neighbor who was never awake before noon.

when no sounds were heard, she unlocked the door peaking outside. Opening the door fully, Agatha could feel her heart breaking into a million peices upon settling her eyes on the small box containing the stolen eyes of yet another murdered woman.

"Sp-spencer" she tried calling out but her voice was nowhere to be found.

"Hotch we have to catch this guy soon. Another prostitute is dead and missing her eyes" morgan stated firmly looking at hotch as everyone except Reid sat at the round table. Hotch nodded in agreement, racking his brain with the profile.

"We know he wants Agatha to notice him, to see him. Most likely crossed paths with her, feeling an instant obsessive attraction. probably mentally unstable. We know he feels no remorse for the bodies of his victims. He's slitting their throats and taking their eyes, then disposing the bodies near dumpsters and alley ways." Aaron Hotchner recited.

"where is she now?" Prentiss asked crossing her arms above the table.

"Reid took her to his apartment. there's uniforms stationed at the entrance of the building and at his apartment door" morgan replied watching prentiss nod in acknowledgement.

"Sir, I have some interesting facts about our little performer." Garcia's voice came flooding in as she made a grand appearence into the conference room.

"Go garcia."

"Well sir, everyone on her list checked out with flying colors. except her sister Abigail. Apparently she was institutionalized several times as an adolescent. her doctors wrote her off as obsessive and jealous of her sister's success. She wrote notebooks full of pages with phrases such as "Now do you see me" "Her fame belongs to me" etc. She even killed small animals, taking their eyes as trophies." garcia stated feeling goosebumps as the thought of small animals being murdered crossed her mind.

"her sister? damn, she fits the profile. where is she now baby girl?" morgan inquired, staring intently at the tech analyst.

"Ummm, she was released six months ago"

"Reid." spencer answered his phone on the first ring hoping for good news.

"Got it. thanks Morgan." Morgan told him every detail that they dicovered.

Spencer knew it would kill Agatha to find out her stalker is really her own flesh and blood. Against his better judgment, he knew he had to pry information out of the clearly broken girl laying on his couch.

"um Agatha? I need to ask you a few questions." He stated softly sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of his couch.

"about what exactly?" her voice was drained of any emotion. her eyes, always so full of life, now dead and cold.

"About your sister." she suddenly looked into his eyes with fire burning through hers as she sat up slowly, watching Reid's every move.

"Why would you need to know anything about my family? two girls are dead because of some stupid obsession over me. I would think you would be trying to catch the psychopath that keeps leaving eyeballs at my doorstep!" she spoke with rage dripping from every word.

Reid silently admitted to himself that this side of her was a bit alarming. He was reluctant to tell her the truth about her sister and why he needed information. He knew he had a job to do though.

Shaking his head while passing a hand through his hair he stated, not looking at her face, "Thats just it. We think she might be the unsub."

"WHAT? are you crazy? no she isnt capable of killing someone. leave Abby alone you have no idea what we went through as children."

Now looking at her face, reid instantly regretted asking about abigail. "Agatha, She fits the profile. When you were little, did she ever kill small animals? birds? squirrells?"

Realization flickered in her eyes but still she refused to believe it. "well yes but can you blame her? my father put us through hell."

"She would cut out the animals eyes wouldn't she?" he asked softly watching her draw shaky to cover face.

"Yes" she sobbed into her hands. Reid shifted from the coffee table to the couch embracing Agatha as she sobbed uncontrolably.

"Spencer, whatever she has done it isnt her fault. We were so young. You have no idea the ways it can fuck up a child."

"what happened when you were younger Aggie?" he asked softly, taking mental guesses but unable to guess the reality of what was done to her and her sister.

Before replying, Agatha sat up fully wiping away her tears and focusing on a bookshelf near the couch. Reid watch as she dove into a pool of dark memories, fishing out her father's sins.

"Abigail is my half-sister. she's older then me by two years. Her father killed himself when she was three. so she lived with us. when I was seven, my um my dad started drinking, heavily. one night he came into the room we shared and he got in bed with her. I was half-asleep, I didnt know what was going on" She paused wiping away a stray tear "the next morning she tried telling our mother what he did to her but she refused to listen. she told abby that she was just jealous that I had a father who loved me and that her father killed himself because he couldnt stand the thought of having her for a daughter. that bitch" she whispered the last phrase under her breath thogh spencer still heard it.

"Agatha you dont have to tell me. its okay." he cooed, rubbing her back gently.

"no Spencer I do. Dont let your feelings get interfere with work." she stated before continueing her story.

"Anyways when I backed up Abby's story, she slapped her across the face, saying she brainwashed me, tried to turn me against my dad. She beat her for an hour, and then beat me for supporting my sister." she was unable to blink away the tears as she recalled her childhood. "Every night after that, he would crawl in her bed. Then he would come to my bed, kiss me goodnight and whisper in my ear 'if you tell mommy I will kill abigail' I was so jealous when the state locked her away in a crazy house. I was left alone, no way to defend myself." at this she looked away from Spencer's direction, feeling dirty once again. Just like when she was a child.

"He moved onto you when she was put away didnt he?" Reid questioned tightening his arms around her as she nodded slowly.

"She was the lucky one though. She never had to bear his bastard child" she spat the words recalling the day she found realized she was pregnant.

"Agatha, you were pregnant for him?"

"I was sixteen years old, spencer. when my mom found out, she yet again refused to accept it was my father. she called me a whore and beat me with a lamp untill it shattered. seven months in I.. I misscarried."

Agatha stood from the couch turning towards reid before finishing her story. "I wanted the child out of me, so.. I climbed a tree, thirty feet tall." Reid's eyes went wide as he stared in shock when she unzipped her jeans pulling them just enough to reveal a long scar above her bikini line. She had an emergency C-Section.

"Once I got to the top, I threw myself from it. hoping to kill myself as well." she concluded, looking away from a shocked Spencer. He stood from the couch also, taking her into his arms.

"Agatha, Im so sorry you went through that. But I have to know. Where is Abigail now? you're life is in danger and I just want to protect you." he felt her head shake side to side in his embrace.

"I dont know. I havent seen her since she was realeased six months ago."

"Whats gonna happen, spencer?" Agatha asked, terror written all over her face.

Spencer shook his head, running a hand through his growing hair.

"This changes the profile greatly. She isnt obsessed with getting you to see her, she is starved for the attention and recongnition she was never shown by your parents. it was most likely your success in the music industry that set her off. Psychotic break if you will. If we dont find her in time, she could possibly kill herself and/or possibly you"

Agatha then ripped herself from Spencer's grasp, her mouth hanging open with hot tears streaming down her face. She back away slowly, until her back collided with the wall. A four foot distance between the agent and musician. Spencer could feel his heart breaking for the distraught, broken girl in front of him. He watched her slide down the wall onto the floor bringing her knees to meet her chin. All emotion seemed to have drained from her once lively face.

"Agatha, I" Reid started but was interrupted suddenly.

"We vowed to always protect each other, every night after that bastard would fall asleep, we would sneak out. Our own little wonderland, we'd call it. An old underground storm shelter that my mother found in our backyard. that was our sanctuary." It hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew where her sister was.

Spencer saw this, his heart starting to race anticipating Agatha's realization.

"Spencer, I know where she is." she stood suddenly, watching as the young doctor grabbed his phone to call the BAU office.

"Wait what are you doing?" her eyes wide enough to pop out of her head.

"Im calling Hotch. Whats the address to that house?" he stated simply, thinking it would be that easy.

"What no, if they catch her they'll hurt her. She has been hurt enough in her life. I vowed to always protect her."

Spencer's mouth hung slightly open as he listened to the girl standing in front of him.

"Agatha, she killed two women and might try to kill you. Dont do this." he pleaded setting the phone down gently, walking over to where she stood.

"spencer, you dont get it. She is all I have left. Without her I have noone in this world. I cant just sell her out like that."

"Thats not true. You have me." he stated reaching for her hands but was denied quickly.

"Really Doctor Reid? I guess Lila Archer also had you." she paused taking in his confused expressions before continueing. "Yes Spencer, I know about Lila, I saw the magazine. Your face was plastered all over the cover"

Spencer knew she was referring to the Magazine picture of him with his hand on Lila's shoulder with the headline reading about a mystery man in Lila Archer's life.

"I recongized you the moment you stepped into my apartment yesterday"

"Look Agatha I can explain that." He stated trying to justify himself but was cut short.

"save it Spencer, I dont care about that. I just..I..I Spenecer I..Cant..Breathe!" she clucthed her chest falling to the floor struggling for breaths. Falling to his knees he gently layed her head back, his hand supporting her neck.

"Aggie, it's okay, You're having a panic attack. Just stay calm, try to breathe slowly. take long deep breaths...good.. thats good." he prided her as she did as instructed, no longer struggling as she found herself starting to breathe slightly normal.

After a few silent moments, agatha stood from the floor with the help of Reid supporting her limp body. She knew there was nothing she could do to save her sister now, but had to atleast try anything she could.

"Spencer, I will tell you, on one condition." she averted her eyes never once looking at the wide-eyed genius.

"What condition? im not promising anything that could potentially hurt you." he stated, staring as she gazed in all directions except his own.

"Let me talk to her alone. no cops, no FBI, nothin that will scare her. She is to fragile for that." se pleaded finally looking into hi eyes, her own screaming with pain and sorrow.

He started to shake his head before replying.

"No, no absolutely not. thats to dangerous. Hotch would never go for that and neither will I"

He watched her back away from his hold on her arms, sending death glares in his general direction.

"Fine, then you go down into the storm shelter with me. your gun hidden from her sight. please spencer. I have to keep her safe anyway I can. you can't expect me to just let a bunch of trigger happy cops take her down." she pleaded with him.

If there was any way possible to keep her safe and unafraid for just one second, Agatha would do whatever she had to, to make it happen. Spencer thought it through for a few long seconds before picking his phone back up and dialing Hotch's number. Chancing a glance towards Agatha, spencer couldnt help noticin te mall flood of hope spreadin across her face as she hoped to keep her sister from any danger.

"Hotch, we know where Abigail is. I might have a plan to catch her. I'll text the adress and explain the details upon arrival.. meet us a block away from the destination."

Twenty minutes later, Agatha was standing about 80 meters away from what once was her hell on earth. Having not stepped foot on that street since she was seventeen, She found herself frozen with fear. Fear so real that for a few seconds she was once again that sixteen year old girl, pregnant and alone, contemplating suicide. It was Spencer Reid who brought her back to the reality of it all. She was nineteen, scared and alone, about to help federal agents capture her sister who murdered two women.

"Agatha? are you sure you want to do this? its not to late to turn back." His eyes begged her to change her min, but his heart knew that wasnt an option to her.

"no spencer" her voice was shaky and weak. she was unsure if she was brave enough to follow this through afterall. "I can do this. I have to do this." frowning quickly, he helped her into a bullet proof vest hidden underneath a jacket, just as a precaution.

"Are we ready to do this?" Hotch questioned walking up to spencer. "Im not particularly thrilled with this plan Reid. you are lucky we have nothing else."

He stated before letting Spencer respond.

"Y-yes Sir Hotch. We are ready."

"Alright, Morgan with cover you untill you reach the entrance, You know what to do if she becaomes to dangerous. lets try to minimize injuries as much as possible." he started to turn before continueing. "Oh and Reid, You watch her back at all times." he ordered, pointing towards Agatha before walking towards rossi.

"Lets move in Kid." commented morgan, cocking his gun before heading off.

Agatha crossed the seemingly short distance towards her old abandoned home, silent and nervous. Morgan and Reid on either side of her. In her mind, the sidewalk appeared to grow longer with every step she took. After what felt like hours, she arrived in the backyard.

Under her feet, paced a frantic and distraught Abigail. The older sister of Agatha Lee, The famous lead singer of the ever popular Rebel Souls. Unknown to abigail, her younger sister was preparing the trap that would ultimately stop her from seeking the attention that was never given to her.

Agatha steadied her breathing quickly as she carefully closed the distance between the storm shelter door and her body. after a count of three morgan lifted the flat door that was bolted thoroughly into the ground. Slowly, She descended the dark wooden stairs, reid close on her tail.

within the small steep hallway, they could hear music blasting from a small stereo. Agatha instantly recongized the sounds.

"She's playing my music" she whispered looking back at Spencer.

Walking into the small area, Agatha found her sister sitting in the middle of the dirt covered floor, her back facing agatha. Her frame was small and she appeared starved, of nutrients and love.

Her knees were brought up to meet her chin, with her arms wrapped tightly around her thin legs.

Agatha attempted to swallow the lump in her throat that started to form. She walked closer towards her sister careful not to startle the fragile girl.

"Abby?" she whispered, placing her hand on her tiny shoulder.

Shrinking from the sudden touch, Abigail rose quickly to her feet, whipping her body around to face her sister. She backed away even quicker then she stood. After a moment of fright, her blurred vision cleared slightly allowing Abigail to recongnize the younger girl as her sister.

"Aggie? are you real?" she whispered lifting her hand towards Agatha.

The mentally unhealthy girl, sometimes found herself imagining her sister. That however wasnt the case. This time she was real. Agatha knew she had to prove that she was real to her lost sister.

Walking foward, slowly, she reached out and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to her face.

"yes Abby. It's me. Im here and Im real." she whispered, knowing Spencer was straining his hears to listen.

For a brief moment neither girl noticed the akward doctor standing behind them. All that mattered was that they finaly had each other back. One uknowingly about to be decieved by the other.

Before She would even think about handing her sister over to the authorities, she had to know why she did what she did.

"Abby, why did you kill those women?" she felt as if she were interrogating her own sister.

At this question, Something in her eyes changed. Both Agatha and Spencer could see this. An evil smile spread across Abigail's face seconds before ripping her hand from Agatha's and using it to strike her suddenly across her cheek.

The harsh impact alone sent Agatha to the ground as Spencer quickly drew his gun from the holster, aiming it at the sister, still standing.

"You bitch! I killed them because of you! it's always been about you, because of you, for YOU!" she screamed, eache word dripping pure anger and hate.

"Abby, I dont understand what you're talking about" She could feel the hot salty tears fall freely from her eyes as Spencer helped her to her feet pulling her away from Abigail.

Resisting Reid's tugging, Agatha freed herself from his grasp walking toward her angry sister, anger in her own eyes as well.

"Oh please. You were their prescious little girl. Perfect, always got what you wanted. while i was thrown around and raped every night!" She continued to scream backing herself into a table and pulling a small hand gun from it.

Agatha stopped dead in her tracks, as she raised the gun aiming it at her heart, that was breaking underneath her chest. She felt her breathing quicken as she stared her sister down never averting her eyes.

"Put down the gun Abigail" Reid shouted as Morgan hotch and rossi raced down the decrepit stairs, their guns also raised.

"If any of you come any closer I swear I'll plant a bullet in her heart" she ordered watching the agents back away slightly.

"You dont have to do that Abigail, Just put the gun down and everything will be fine" Hotch negotiated, as she cocked the gun still pointiing it toward Agatha's chest.

Up until that moment Agatha stayed perfectly quiet never showing any emotion on her face. As if having a mind of their own, Agatha's feet slowly closed the gap between her and the gun, haulting once the barrel was pressed deeply into her skin.

"Agatha what are you doing?" she could hear spencer's horror-stricken voice but ignored him, refusing to shift her eyes from her sister.

"You want me dead Abigail. I know you do." she stated quietly pausing for just one second to read her sister's eyes. "Pull the trigger. I have nothing left. Im not scared to die. You weren't alone all those nights, I was there and everything he did to you...He did to me."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the pressure from the barrel eased. Abigail Lowered the gun slightly, no longer pointed at Agatha. Sorrow clouded her face as she struggled to speak.

"Wh-what? he..he raped you too?" Tears were falling from her eyes and she questioned her only friend.

Although she was her sister, Abigails tears failed to move Agatha as she stood, stone-faced, watching their lives intertwined forever, rapidly fall to pieces.

"I never told you. I didnt want you to worry about anything. but none of that matters now. You can shoot me, Abby. I dont give a fuck if I live or die. Im already dead inside" She brought hand to her heart as she thought about spencer.

Although she spoke every word with honesty, she did have something to live for. She only knew him for two days, but the connection between them was strong. She knew she could fall deeply in love with him.

Agatha was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as Abigail started speaking.

"No, you deserve to live." She dropped the gun to the ground as agents flooded past them, raising her hands behind her head then cuffing them beheind her back. All the time Agatha stood there, her feet cemented to the ground.

She looked past the bullet proof vests and walkie talkies rushing around them. The only thing she saw was her sister, 9 years old, her innocence stolen from her. Scared and all alone.

What seemed like minutes was actually an hour as the room emptied leaving only agatha, as she stared off into the air. The stereo was still on with the volume maxed out but to agatha, everything was silent. Spencer was the one to pull her from her mind.

"Aggie" he whispered approaching her slowly as she turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. "Its time to go"

"Am I gonna be like her?" She stood in the center of the room, drowning in the stark memories of her childhood.

In one fluid motion, Spencer pulled her into his embrace, tightening his hold on her small frame.

"You are much stronger then she is. You've come so far, dont start questioning your life now." he whispered just loud enough to make out the words, over the sounds of Agatha's music.

Clearing from his arms, Agatha walked over to the far corner containing the stereo. Crouching slightly, she lifted a finger to the power button, pressing firmly, ceasing the sounds emmitting from its small speakers. She stood, her back to spencer, Taking in her old sanctuary. With a silent goodbye and a smile creeping on her face, she turned following spencer up the stairs.

With her past finaly put to rest, she was ready and willing to start the next part of her life.

"Thanks for walking me up to my apartment, spencer" He refused to let her walk into that apartment by herself, mainly because he wasnt exactly ready to say good bye to the girl who managed to intoxicate him so.

"Oh it's no problem" He shook his head running a hand through his neatly, brushed hair. They stood in her doorway, silent for a few minutes before spencer opened his mouth.

"well I uh I guess this is goodbye?" He shoved his hands into his khaki slacks nervously. He mentally debated kissing her or not.

As if reading his mind, she replied. "You know Spencer, it doesnt have it to be."

She giggled at the confusion spread across his pale face before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his lips towards her. They stood, lips like puzzle pieces fitting perfectly within eachother, in the apartment hallway for what seemed like minutes, before Agatha pulled away slightly to rest her forhead against his.

"lets just see where this goes." she stated in a soft, seductive voice, pulliung the willing doctor into her apartment before locking her lips firmly with his. Closing the door behind him, Spencer began to lose his nerves gaining courage to let his hands roam her body, taking in her soft curves and small waist.

Neither one knew what the future held for them and in that moment, they didnt care. They had each other for the time being and thats all that mattered.


End file.
